From the point of view of an improvement of a service quality and an improvement of work efficiency for a computer system, the needs to an operational automation have been increased. As a technique for managing an operation for instance, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique in which a display method of a work flow capable of displaying a status of the processing contents to a user is provided, a plurality of simple boxes in which the processing contents to a document are defined is coupled to each other and each of the processing is executed for the simple boxes that have been coupled in accordance with the predetermined sequence for a display method of a work flow system, “BOX C” on the work flow in which an execution of the processing contents has been terminated is displayed with a diagonal line, and a sand clock mark is displayed for “BOX D” in which the processing contents are being executed. The “box” is a logical existence in which a document is stored and a processing that is associated with the stored document is configured in advance for a document processing apparatus such as a complex machine (MFP: Multi Function Peripheral) that is configured to implement the functions of a print, a fax, a copy and so on.